


1 / Φ = Φ – 1

by MadameFolie



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: Nobody knows Lalli's body like he himself knows it. Emil benefits from this.





	1 / Φ = Φ – 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this week's Synchronised Screaming flashfic jam. This week's theme was "fusions and AUs". Can you believe this is my first overt Emil/Lalli?

_**The Crew**  - body swap (per special chat request, I’ve gone the Emil/Lalli route)_

 

 

“Like this.”  
  
Emil’s amazed by – well, the thing is, it’s how quickly his body responds to it. Lalli’s body. Technically Lalli’s? How quickly the body he’s in responds. Having his legs braced open by the thighs. How Lalli uses his own broad palms against him, rolling the heel of his hand into the juncture of his leg, just barely touching his too-sensitive testes. And Lalli’s body is too, too sensitive. Every press of fingertips into his skin is heavy as a vise. The shifting of his skin twists at his nerves. Lalli presses his thumb into the base of the sac. The benefit of knowledge perhaps.  
  
Concentrating on the movements of his fingers, everything else falling to the wayside – good grief, Emil thinks, is _that_ what his face looks like when he’s focusing? His face is still quite nice, but he thinks he’d much rather be seeing how Lalli wears the expression instead, with his sharp bones and his sharp eyes. But Lalli knows his own body so well, knows how to tease at himself, just close enough but not nearly so satisfying as the expectation: it’s something Lalli’s body remembers, feeding what the skin and muscle recalls back up into his neurons. He could scream, for all that Lalli still is not inside him.  
  
“You…utter bastard,” Emil breathes out. Lalli won’t understand that one, not yet. But something about the way the words stream between his teeth gives Lalli pause. His own tongue isn’t accustomed to the sounds. And when Lalli responds, his own rolling words fall soft on untrained lips:  
  
“….nice try.”


End file.
